Karibisches Blaueine Piratenstory
by Mel P
Summary: ich hab's mal hier reingestellt, weil ich sonst nicht wusste wo...wenn's jemanden stört einfach sagen wohin. Es hat nichtsvielleicht mit dem Film zu tun, ausser vielleicht Orte und so.
1. Chapter 1

**Karibisches Blau**

**Prolog**

…_Eurus…_

…_Afer Ventus…_

…_so the world goes round and round,_

_With all you ever knew,_

_They say the sky high above_

_is Carribean blue…_

Die Karibik. Kuba, Jamaika, Haiti. Heute beliebte Urlaubsorte. Vor Jahrzehnten aber, Schauplätze der Geschichte, von Kriegen und Hinrichtungen, die wir heute in unseren Geschichtsbücher oder Museen nachschlagen oder besuchen können.

…_if every man says all he can,_

_if every man is true,_

_do I believe the sky above_

_is Carribean blue…_

…_Boreas…_

…_Zephyrus…_

**1708, Haiti.**

Das Meer formte Wellen, die mit einem klatschenden Geräusch, sich an scharfkantigen Klippen trennten. Der Wind trug einzelne Sandkörner zur Dorfmitte, wo sich eine Menschenmenge versammelt hatte. In diesen Zeiten kam es nicht oft vor, dass Dorfbewohner sich an diesem Ort ‚trafen'. Obwohl die Inquisition sich vielmehr in Europa aufhielt, schwappte die ‚Angst' vor Ketze- und Hexerei durch die Spanier auch nach Haiti. (1)

Viele der Haitianer (2) hatten Angst gehabt durch die spanische Inquisition angeklagt zu sterben, weswegen sie andere einer ketzerischen Tat beschuldigten. Doch mit dem Ende des 16. Jahrhundert wurden die Hinrichtungen und Verbrennungen seltener.

Deshalb, und mag es auch makaber klingen, erfreute es die Inselbewohner wenn eine Hinrichtung stattfand und man für einen Augenblick die eigenen Sorgen und Arbeiten beiseite schieben konnte. (3)

Leider war das nicht für jeden so.

Scarlet Rowan. Ein kleines Mädchen, etwa um die 10 Jahre, mit scharlachroten Haaren und blau- grauen Augen stand auch in dieser Menschenansammlung, wäre nicht ihr Haarschopf, würde sie in der Menschenmenge sicher untergehen.

Das Mädchen wurde von einer ca. 50- jährigen Frau sanft von hinten umarmt. Sarah Rowan war eine der wenigen Frauen die das 50. Lebensjahr erreichten. Sie galt deshalb in dem Dörfchen als weise Frau und wurde respektiert.

Die alte Frau hatte einen Platz in der Mitte bevorzugt, um ihrer Enkelin alles zu ‚erleichtern'.

Scarlet's Mutter war von ihren eigenen Nachbarn angeklagt worden. Sie sollte als Ketzerin und Hexe verbrannt werden. Sie wurde, seit sie mit 18 Scarlet zur Welt gebracht hatte, von allen im Dorf gemieden. Es wurde hinter ihrem Rücken gelästert, doch die Leute hatten zu großen Respekt vor Sarah Rowan, ihrer Mutter und Scarlet's Großmutter, als wenn sie ihre Missgunst gegen der jungen Frau öffentlich bekannt gäben.

Sarah wusste auch nicht warum ihre Tochter nicht früher von der Inquisition beschuldigt wurde, aber sie hatte sich, jeden Abend der verging, bei Gott bedankt, dass ihre Tochter noch am Leben war.

Wahrscheinlich hatten die Dorfbewohner erst jetzt den Mut gefasst um ihre Tochter anzuklagen.

Doch im Grunde genommen war ihr egal was ihre Nachbarn oder sonst wer dachte. Eigentlich wollte die alte Frau nicht der Verbrennung ihrer einzigen Tochter beiwohnen. Sie konnte es auch ihrer Enkelin nicht zumuten.

Doch gerade diese wollte dabei sein. Sie hatte das Bedürfnis gehabt bei ihrer Mutter ‚zu sein', da das kleine Mädchen nicht wollte dass ihre Mutter ‚alleine' starb. Eigentlich war die junge Frau nicht alleine, denn das ganze Dorf wohnte dem bei. Aber gerade diese Tatsache war ‚makaber'. Die Dorfbewohner waren gegen die junge Mutter, ja _hassten _sie sogar.

Scarlett hingegen war nicht hingegangen weil es ihr ‚Spaß' oder ‚Freude' bereitete.

Nachdem ihr Vater in einem Krieg gefallen war als sie erst 2 Jahre alt war, wuchs die Familie enger zusammen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen ohne ihre Mutter zu leben. Doch genau das musste sie nun lernen.

„ Scarlet, sieh nicht hin." Diesen Satz wiederholte Sarah ihr immer wieder. Doch das kleine Mädchen war wie erstarrt. Vor Angst, Schrecken und Trauer um ihre Mutter.

Als ein etwas älterer Herr die Anklageschrift verlesen hatte, wurde Scarlet's Mutter an einen Pfahl festgebunden und um ihr wurde trockenes Stroh (4) ausgebreitet.

Es fing an zu brennen.

In diesem Augenblick sah die junge Mutter zu ihrer Tochter. Kaum wahrnehmbar formten ihre Lippen die Worte: _Ich liebe dich!_

Die Flammen kamen der jungen Frau näher, bis sie sie erreicht hatten. Doch diese schrie nicht vor Schmerz, sondern kniff ihre Augen fest zusammen und weinte.

„ Scarlet, sieh nicht hin."

Sarah legte eine Hand auf Scarlet's Augen und drückte sie schützend an sich.

…_if all your told was turned to gold,_

_If all you dreamed were new_

_Imagine sky high above_

_in Carribean blue…_

…_Eurus…_

…_Afer Ventus…_

…_Boreas…_

…_Zephyrus…_

…_Afrika…(5)_

**(1) Also, ich weiss dass Kuba mal eine spanische Kolonie war, aber ob das auch für Haiti galt…O.o? Und ob da auch die Inquisition war, weiss ich nicht genau, nehme es aber mal an. Deshalb gibt es dafür von mir nicht 100 Garantie, dass das auch wirklich stimmt!**

**(2) Stimmt das? Wie nennt man denn Leute die auf Haiti wohnen? Haitianer? O.o überfragt ist**

**(3) Das ist meine Schlussfolgerung, weshalb Leute Hinrichtungen und Hexenverbrennungen damals gerne beiwohnten. Ist zwar irgendwie makaber, dass man wegen ein wenig ‚Abwechslung' sich auf dem Tod eines anderen Menschen freut. Voll krank sag ich nur O.o!**

**(4) weiss auch nicht ob man dafür ‚Stroh' verwendet hatte, hab's einfach mal geschrieben. **

**(5) Das Lied steht unter dem copyright von ‚Enya' und trägt den Titel: ‚Carribean Blue'.**

**Ich möchte an dieser Stelle sagen, dass ich schon immer lust verspürte an einer Piratenstory zu schreiben. Hatte aber den Mut nicht dazu. Denn solche Story's spielen so um das 16./17. Jahrhundert rum. Und zu dieser Zeit gab es viele Dinge nicht, die wir heute haben. Und die Umgangsformen und Mode war auch anders.**

**Deshalb habe ich grossen Respekt vor all den anderen FF-Schreiber von Piratenstory's.**

**Nya, ich hoffe dass ich's ‚bis jetzt' gut hingekriegt hab und die Lust an dieser FF weiter zu arbeiten nicht nachlassen wird. T.T…**

**Und wer sich das alles durchgelesen hat, was ich hier verzapfe: VIELEN, VIELEN DANK! **

**To be continued…**

**Sarah Jane**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1**

**1716. Isla Margarita.**

Die Luft war an diesem Abend ein wenig kühler als sonst, doch recht angenehm. Es wurde auf die kleine Insel ‚Isla Margarita' langsam dunkel. Was den Bewohnern aber nicht daran hinderte noch wach zu sein.

Scarlet saß in ihrem spärlich eingerichtetem Zimmer: Schrank, Tisch mit Stuhl und Bett. Ihr scharlachrotes Haar hatte sie zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden und nun baumelte dieser fröhlich ihren Rücken hinab.

Die junge Frau stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab und lehnte sich mit ihrem Oberkörper etwas nach vorne, um sich in dem Spiegel zu beobachten, den sie sich mit 12 selbst gekauft hatte.

Sie seufzte und stand wieder aufrecht hin. Mit einer Hand strich sie sich eine nervenaufreibende Strähne hinter ihr Ohr.

Als ihre Mutter vor 8 Jahren hingerichtet wurde, starb nach einem Jahr auch ihre Großmutter in Folge von Altersschwäche.

Sie fühlte sich anfangs alleine, doch rappelte sich schnell wieder auf. Ihre Mutter und Großmutter hatten ihr nämlich immer eingetrichtert, dass man auf dieser Welt nichts geschenkt bekommt.

Nach einer Woche hatte das damals 11- jährige Mädchen eine Arbeit in einer Bäckerei bekommen, als ‚Mädchen für Alles'. Es war wie ein Wunder gewesen. Eine Woche nur! Sie hatte sich vorgestellt dass es schwieriger werden würde eine Arbeit zu finden und dass längere Zeit dafür notwendig wäre.

Zu dieser Zeit lebte sie noch auf der Insel Haiti und man kannte sie als ‚Hexenkind' oder beschimpfte sie als ‚Satansbraten', wegen ihrer Mutter. Deshalb ließen sie, die ersten die sie nach Arbeit fragte, abblitzen. Und auch wenn es nicht gerade Spaß machte ‚Mädchen für Alles' zu sein, war sie heilfroh eine Arbeit zu haben.

Durch diese konnte sie sich auch diesen Spiegel kaufen. Es half ihr sehr, denn sie glich stark ihrer Mutter und wenn sie sich darin betrachtete erkannte sie immer ihre Mutter.

Als sie 16 war beschloss sie Haiti zu verlassen.

Mit kleinen Arbeiten auf einem Handelsschiff gelangte sie dann auf der ‚Isla Margarita'. Ihr gefiel diese kleine Insel, obwohl es jeden Tag immer neue Menschen auf die Insel zog, die dann am gleichen Abend oder am nächsten Tag wieder weg waren.

Vor allem aber gefiel ihr dass man sie nicht als ‚Hexenkind' kannte.

Ein dumpfes Klopfen erklang.

„ Scarlet! Beweg deinen Hintern! Sam braucht dich und glaub mir" ein helles Lachen erklang „ wenn du nicht gleich auftauchst, feuert er dich hochkantig!".

Scarlet lächelte leicht und zupfte ihr Kleid zurecht.

Seit 2 Jahren arbeitete sie nun schon für Sam, in seiner ‚Spelunke'(1), wie der ältere Mann es ‚liebevoll' nannte. Für Scarlet aber war es einfach eine Kneipe und basta.

Jedoch fühlte sie sich wohl, auch wenn meistens nur Männer anwesend waren.

Die junge Frau öffnete lächelnd die Türe zu ihrem Zimmer und trat hinaus zu ihrer Freundin Alison.

Alison lebte mit drei weiteren Frauen zusammen, alle samt Prostituierte. Scarlet hatte die junge Frau am ersten Arbeitstag kennen gelernt. Zuerst war sie ein wenig ‚eingeschüchtert' über Alison's offene und freudvolle Art, hatte sich aber schnell daran gewöhnt und nun war sie ihre liebste Freundin.

Kaum war die rothaarige draußen nahm die Blonde schon ihren Arm in Besitz und nahm sie mit in die Kneipe.

Da herrschte bereits das Chaos, da an diesem Abend viele Gäste beim ‚alten' Sam vorbeischauten. Die meisten von ihnen waren Händler, die Tage auf Schiffen verbracht hatten und sich nun etwas gönnen wollten bevor es gleich wieder losging.

Alison ließ sie los und, mit einem kurzen Abschiedsgruss, gesellte sie sich zu drei Männern, die ihre Anwesenheit sehr schätzten.

Scarlet hingegen lief hinter die Theke, wo der Kneipenbesitzer mit reden und Gläserfüllen beschäftigt war. Als er sie sah unterbrach er das Gespräch und brachte ihr ein Tablett mit verschiedenen Getränken entgegen, den sie fröhlicher Laune annahm.

„ Na endlich! Mit deiner Langsamkeit wird meine Spelunke noch untergehen" dann wandte er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu, rief ihr aber noch nach: „ Los, los! Du bist zum arbeiten hier!".

Gut darauf achtend die bräunliche Flüssigkeit nicht aus zu schütten, begann sie mit ihrer Arbeit.

„ He, endlich!" kam es von einem der Gäste als Scarlet die Getränke nach einander auf die Tischplatte abstellte.

Gierig nahmen die Männer die Gläser und in einem Atemzug war die Flüssigkeit die Speiseröhre runtergespült worden.

Die junge Frau nahm sich wenige Sekunden und strich sich mit dem Arm über die Stirn. Trotz des kühlen Windes, welches ab und an in die Kneipe hineindrang, blieb die Wärme. Die ‚Kneipenarbeiterin' machte sich mit dem Tablett, unterwegs zu der Theke um die Getränke wieder zu den jeweiligen Gästen zu bringen.

Als sie, wieder mit einem leeren Tablett den Rückweg anheuerte, und ihrer Arbeit nachgehen wollte, stand einer der Männer, an dessen Tisch Alison ebenfalls saß, auf. Seine von der Arbeit rau gewordenen Hände umschlossen ihre beiden Ellbogen und zogen sie etwas grob nach hinten.

„ Wills du nich mal n' Päusschen einlegen Kleine?" nuschelte er. Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten setzte er sich und zog sie mit sich, so dass sie auf seinen Oberschenkeln saß. Das Tablett hatte sie leicht an ihre Brust gepresst und sah dem Mann verdattert und etwas scheu an.

Von seinem Atem aus ging eine deutliche Alkoholfahne hervor. Seine Kleider sahen unsauber aus. Scarlet konnte aber erkennen, dass der Mann nicht völlig betrunken war. Noch nicht jedenfalls.

Sie versuchte sich mit einem „ ich muss arbeiten, ein andermal vielleicht" zu verdrücken. Doch die junge Frau schaffte es nicht einmal von Schoss des Mannes weg zu kommen, da dieser ihr mit einem Arm um ihre Hüfte zum weggehen hinderte.

Alison lachte leise in sich hinein und legte dem Gast, der ihre Freundin festhielt, eine Hand auf dem Oberarm.

„ Hey, sie muss arbeiten mein Schatz, sonst feuert Sam sie noch."

Diese Worte taten ihre Wirkung. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ sie der Mann gehen und gab ihr als ‚Abschiedsgruss' einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

Das war für Scarlet einer der Momente in denen sie sich höchst unwohl fühlte, aber was sollte man auch in solch einer Kneipe erwarten?

„ Ich wart auf dich Schätzchen! Enttäusch mich nicht".

Scarlet hatte dem Mann den Rücken zugekehrt und verdrehte die Augen. Es würde wie immer enden: Zuerst versuchen sie dich zu begrapschen und erwarten, dass du nach Arbeitsende mit ihnen gehst, doch schlafen sie vor Trunkenheit ein und man muss sie dazu zwingen das Lokal zu verlassen.

„ Scarlet? Hol noch ein paar Flaschen Rum im Hinterzimmer!" schrie Sam ihr zu. Mit einem kurzen Nicken stellte Scarlet das Tablett auf der Theke ab und stieg die 2 Stufen hinauf, um links dann eine hölzerne Tür zu öffnen.

In dem Hinterzimmer war es recht frisch und dunkel. Bevor sie das Zimmer jedoch betrat, nahm sie aus dem in die Wand eingebautem Schrank, eine Öllampe hervor und machte sie an. Sie lief in das Hinterzimmer und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem gewünschten Rum.

Sie hatte die Flasche gefunden und nahm sie an sich.

Plötzlich hielt sie inne und lauschte. War da nicht etwas?

Sie hielt die Öllampe ein wenig höher und durchleuchtete das Zimmer. Die Tür war ein Spalt breit offen und kam konnte gedämpftes Lachen und Getratsche hören.

Die rothaarige seufzte. Das war nicht das erste mal, dass sie sich einbildete, jemand beobachte sie.

Sie nahm Luft um das Licht der Öllampe erlöschen zu lassen, als sie vor Schreck die Rumflasche fallen ließ.

Sie spürte einen Körper hinter ihr, der sie an sich gezogen hatte. Eine große Hand lag auf ihrem Mund und hinderte sie Hilfe zu holen.

Ihr Puls schlug schneller und es kam ihr so vor, als ob ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren würde. Etwas kaltes und widerstandfähiges wurde ihr unerbittlich an ihrem Hals gepresst. Sie hatte furchtbare Angst...

**To be continued…**

(1) Spelunke: Ist die etwas verächtliche Bezeichnung für eine schlechte, verrufene Kneipe oder Spielhölle.

P.s.: werd' mal sehen...vielleicht mach ich doch eine POTC FF draus...hmm


End file.
